Certain ortho-aminosulfonyl benzenesulfonylureas are known as herbicides. U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,346 discloses, in part, herbicidal sulfonamides of formula ##STR1## wherein: R.sub.2 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 cycloalkyl, C.sub.4 -C.sub.7 cycloalkylalkyl, C.sub.5 -C.sub.6 cycloalkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 alkynyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 cycloalkyl substituted with 1-2 CH.sub.3 groups, CF.sub.2 CF.sub.2 H, CF.sub.2 CHFCl, CF.sub.2 CHFBr, CF.sub.2 CHFCF.sub.3, C(CH.sub.3).sub.2 CN, (CH.sub.2).sub.m CN, where m is 1 or 2, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH(CH.sub.3)OCH.sub.3, (CH.sub.2).sub.3 OCH.sub.3, CHR.sub.7 CO.sub.2 R.sub.8 or CHR.sub.7 CON(R.sub.8).sub.2 ; and
R.sub.3 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH(CH).sub.3 OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 or (CH.sub.2).sub.m CN, where m is 1 or 2 or CHR.sub.7 CO.sub.2 R.sub.8. PA1 R.sub.15 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl. PA1 R.sub.2 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl. PA1 R.sub.10 and R.sub.11 are independently C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl or C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl or R.sub.10 and R.sub.11 can be taken together to be (CH.sub.2).sub.4, (CH.sub.2).sub.5 or O(CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2).sub.2. PA1 R.sup.6 and R.sup.7 are independently C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, provided that the total number of carbon atoms of R.sup.6 and R.sup.7 is less than or equal to 5. PA1 R.sub.8 is CH.sub.3 ; and PA1 R.sub.9 C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl. PA1 R is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.1 is H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 haloalkyl, halogen, nitro, C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkoxy, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.a R.sub.b, C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkylthio, C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkylsulfonyl, CN, CO.sub.2 R.sub.c, C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 haloalkylthio, C.sub.2 to C.sub.3 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.3 haloalkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.3 alkylthioalkyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.3 haloalkylthioalkyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.3 cyanoalkyl or NR.sub.d R.sub.e ; PA1 R.sub.a is H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.3 cyanoalkyl, methoxy or ethoxy; PA1 R.sub.b is H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl or C.sub.3 to C.sub.4 alkenyl; or PA1 R.sub.a and R.sub.b can be taken together as --(CH.sub.2).sub.3 --, --(CH.sub.2).sub.4 --, --(CH.sub.2).sub.5 -- or --CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 --; PA1 R.sub.c is C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.3 cyanoalkyl, C.sub.5 to C.sub.6 cycloalkyl, C.sub.4 to C.sub.7 cycloalkylalkyl or C.sub.2 to C.sub.4 alkoxyalkyl; PA1 R.sub.d R.sub.e are independently H or C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 alkyl; R.sub.2, R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 are independently H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C(O)R.sub.5, CO.sub.2 R.sub.6, C(O)NR.sub.7 R.sub.8, C(S)NR.sub.7 R.sub.8, C(NR)NR.sub.7 R.sub.8, Q, CHRQ, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 Q, C.sub.2 to C.sub.3 alkyl substituted with OR.sub.9, phenyl which may be optionally substituted with R.sub.10 and R.sub.11 or ##STR10## R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 can be taken together to form --(CH.sub.2).sub.4 --, --(CH.sub.2).sub.5 --, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2, CH.dbd.CHCH.dbd.CH, CH.dbd.N--N.dbd.CH or ##STR11## R.sub.5 is C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkyl or phenyl which can be optionally substituted with R.sub.10 and R.sub.11 ; PA1 R.sub.6 is C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.7 and R.sub.8 are independently H or C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.9 is H, SO.sub.2 R.sub.6, C(O)R.sub.6, CO.sub.2 R.sub.6, C(O)NR.sub.7 R.sub.8, C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 haloalkyl or P(O)(OR.sub.6).sub.2 ; PA1 R.sub.10 and R.sub.11 are independently H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkyl, Cl, F, Br, NO.sub.2, CF.sub.3, CN or C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkoxy; PA1 R.sub.12 and R.sub.13 are independently H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkyl, phenyl which can be optionally substituted with R.sub.10 and R.sub.11 or ##STR12## R.sub.12 and R.sub.13 can be taken together to form --(CH.sub.2).sub.4 -- or --(CH.sub.2).sub.5 --; PA1 Q is a saturated 5- or 6-membered ring which is bonded through a carbon atom and contains 1 heteroatom selected from oxygen, sulfur, or nitrogen or an unsaturated or partially unsaturated 5- or 6-membered ring which is bonded through a carbon atom and contains 1 to 3 heteroatoms selected from 1 sulfur, 1 oxygen or 1 to 3 nitrogen; and Q may be optionally substituted by one or more groups selected from L; PA1 L is C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 haloalkyl, halogen, C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkoxy, C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkylthio, C.sub.3 to C.sub.4 alkenyloxy, C.sub.3 to C.sub.4 alkenylthio, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 haloalkoxy or C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 haloalkylthio; PA1 A is ##STR13## X is H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 haloalkylthio, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkylthio, halogen, C.sub.2 to C.sub.5 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.5 alkoxyalkoxy, amino, C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkylamino or di(C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkyl)amino; PA1 Y is H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 haloalkylthio, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkylthio, C.sub.2 to C.sub.5 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.5 alkoxyalkoxy, amino, C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkylamino, di(C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkyl)amino, C.sub.3 to C.sub.4 alkenyloxy, C.sub.3 to C.sub.4 alkynyloxy, C.sub.2 to C.sub.5 alkylthioalkyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.5 cycloalkyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.4 alkynyl, C(O)R.sub.4, ##STR14## or N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3 ; m is 2 or 3; PA1 L.sub.1 and L.sub.2 are independently O or S; PA1 R.sub.f is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.g and R.sub.h are independently C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 Z is CH or N; PA1 Y.sub.1 is O or CH.sub.2 ; PA1 X.sub.1 is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5 or OCF.sub.2 H; PA1 Y.sub.2 H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 X.sub.2 is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3 or SCH.sub.3 ; PA1 Y.sub.3 is CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 or CH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 ; and PA1 X.sub.3 is CH.sub.3 or OCH.sub.3 ; PA1 (a) when X is Cl, F, Br or I, then Z is CH and Y is OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3 or N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 ; PA1 (b) when X or Y is OCF.sub.2 H, then Z is CH; and PA1 (c) the total number of carbon atoms in R.sub.2, R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 does not exceed 10. PA1 W is O; PA1 R is H; PA1 R.sub.1 is H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 alkyl, F, Cl, Br, NO.sub.2, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 alkoxy, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 alkylthio, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 haloalkoxy, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 SCH.sub.3 or CH.sub.2 CN and is not para to the sulfonylurea bridge; PA1 A is A-1; PA1 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, Cl, F, Br, I, OCF.sub.2 H, CH.sub.2 F, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 F, OCH.sub.2 CHF.sub.2, OCH.sub.2 CF.sub.3, CF.sub.3, CH.sub.2 Cl or CH.sub.2 Br; PA1 Y is H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkyl, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3, N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3, N(CH.sub.3).sub.2, CF.sub.3, SCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.dbd.CH.sub.2, OCH.sub.2 C.tbd.CH, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 SCH.sub.3, OCF.sub.2 H, SCF.sub.2 H, cyclopropyl, C.tbd.CH, C.tbd.CCH.sub.3 or CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,635 discloses, in part, herbicidal sulfonamides of formula ##STR2## wherein: R.sub.14 is H, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl or CO.sub.2 R.sub.12 ; and
EPA No. 84305305.9 discloses, in part, herbicidal sulfonylureas of formula ##STR3## wherein: Q is NR.sub.1 R.sub.2, ##STR4## R.sub.1 is H, C(O)R.sub.3, C(O)NR.sub.4 R.sub.5, CO.sub.2 R.sub.6, C(O)NHR.sub.9 or CF.sub.2 H; and
U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,267 discloses, in part, herbicidal sulfonamides of formula ##STR5## wherein: R.sub.1 is ##STR6## R.sub.2 is, among others, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.10 R.sub.11 or SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3 ; and
U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,626 discloses, in part, herbicidal sulfonamides of formula ##STR7## wherein: R is, among others, SO.sub.2 NR.sup.6 R.sup.7 or SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3 ; and
U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,392 discloses, in part, herbicidal sulfonamides of formula ##STR8## wherein: R.sub.1 is, among others, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.8 R.sub.9 or SO.sub.2 N(CH.sub.3)OCH.sub.3 ;